Just Wont Say
by chocolatechiplague
Summary: Alternative Title: Love Troupe Cliches. Who doesn't love a good love story cliche time to time? Well here we have a mashup of some of my personal favorites put into one fluffy goodness of Hijack lovin'.


**Title:** Just Wont Say  
 **Alternative Title:** Stupid Love Troupe Cliches  
 **Genre** : Fluff beyond words featuring a dash of typical petty angst!  
 **Warning:** I fucking love dumb cliches like this, I welcome people sending me any and all and I'll turn this into more then a oneshot of dumb fluff.

* * *

The typical story was always boy meets girl, girl next door, boy oblivious, girl stubborn, so on and so on. And perhaps that is what had always been holding him back. He had been waiting for the girl next door, forgetting about the boy next door that knew his darkest secrets, that had helped him forge his parents signature on a bad report card, who got caught and busted for it, who had spent an entire two week period sending messages through written notes and placed on the window to each other while grounded. He had been looking for the girl, when he already had the perfect guy.

It happened over one summer when Hiccup was looking at colleges with his parents that Jack realized something. Over the years, the words of 'I enjoy being with you' of being with his best friend who meant the world and more to him had become more, a gradual change of enjoying to needing. He found himself often longing for when Hiccup returned, not for just someone to hang out with, but his heart would ache, would long for him to return, pale fingers to push back thick hair when the wind messed it up.

Somehow it had unwittingly become 'I WANT to be with you' and Jack didn't know how to put that to words. That feeling just got stronger when he saw the car of Hiccups parents pull into the driveway, home from the summer of colleges and inspecting. Jack dashed from the front door after watching from his window, grinning and expecting his best friend, lanky as ever to step from the car and to give him that dorky smile again, the one that made Jack feel silly and insane on the inside. Yet he forgot that he wasn't the only one to having shot up and matured physically over the summer, to fill out shirts in a new size, to start working out and try to improve himself for the senior year of high school fast coming up. He had forgotten that Hiccup would grow just as much and when the other teen stepped out, Jacks breath caught.

He was taller then he was now, the rock climbing he had told him about in text messages had done his body good, making him lean along with the usual lanky, hair longer, hanging in the green eyes that Jack had known his whole life. The way that Hiccup bit his lower lip as he pulled his backpack from the trunk before looking to him, sunlight hitting just perfectly on skin that had tanned so very nicely in the sun compared to Jacks ivory and peach, the red in his hair bright and oh hell, had his freckles gotten even thicker in patches or was he just . . . noticing them more now that he realized yeah, he had it bad for the guy?

"Jack!"

Hiccup shouted, tossing the bag onto the grass as he moved towards his best friend, grinning brightly and it took a moment before Jack realized there were arms around his shoulders and his own wrapped around Hiccups waist, pulling him close. His nose pressed to thick hair, a mix of pine, smoke, old dusty college books, cut grass and something so Hiccup that he couldn't put a name to it. Hiccup grinned brightly, enjoying the crisp smell of Jack and the way the fabric softener of his favorite hoodie mixed so well.

"Welcome home." Jack murmured against his shirt collar, not wanting to pull back but after a moment he did, clearing his throat to try and not seem awkward for enforcing the hug for so long. He grinned at Hiccup, reaching with habit to push the thick hair back and he snickered at his friend. "So how were the colleges?" he questioned, knowing it would prompt him into a long explanation, pizza in one of their rooms, showing of brochures and photos on Valkas camera and Hiccups phone, a long night of talking and spending the rest of the night and next day passed out on the floor in the day befores clothing.

As predicted, things when as planned, only Jack couldn't fall asleep and found himself stepping at the sleeping face of Hiccup, a cheek smooshed up on the carpet and hair a hot mess. Pale fingers brushed slowly over the other cheek, tracing freckles. He didn't think he could ever tell Hiccup, tell him that their friendship was the most important thing to Jack and that despite that, he wanted to fall in love with him even more, to admit to such strong feelings, yet the lingering fear of ruining everything was strong on his mind. What if he did the wrong thing or said something wrong? What if it ruined their friendship and he and Hiccup canceled their plans to go to college together, to room together, to always be friends? What if it made Hiccup hate him and avoid him? What if jack wasn't good enough and that Hiccup found it weird?

There were so many what ifs and as Jack stroked his best friends cheek gently and pushed his hair from his face, he didn't think he could ever tell him. He fell asleep with these thoughts and with a hand tangled in the pizza sauce stained shirt Hiccup wore, forehead tucked against his shoulder.

Over the next week, jack found himself looking at Hiccup more, and he was worried he was being obvious about his shift of thoughts and emotions, cheeks feeling like fire when Hiccup would catch his gaze and smile at him in the way he always would.

While it was one of Jacks fears that Hiccup would start avoiding him, it was Jack that did that when during a video game session on a drizzling evening, the sun starting to descend already, they had started pushing and shoving the other to win, ending up in a wrestling match with laughter, fingers moving along sides to tickle, a hand tangled in white hair, pale digits on the back of a freckled neck, knees between thighs, moving along the carpet to get the high advantage of being on top. It was when noses brushed that anything flicker in Jacks mind, the next second coming fast and lips pressed together.

It was like a burst of color, a surprising warmth that started at his lips, spread to his ears then going along the rest of his body, intense at his fingers that pressed to warm skin and his waist where Hiccup had a hand, at the back of his head and in his hair. They pulled back slowly, blue meeting green and for a moment, Jack wondered if this was going to be like those cheesy romance flicks before 'common sense' hit him and he scrambled from Hiccup, two steps back then bolted.

The picking up rain didn't mean anything as he ran from the front door, forgetting his hoodie, forgetting his shoes, not caring that the rain was freezing the darker it got and the warm summer heat had already started to disappear to turn into fall. It didn't matter as he thoughts were in a running jumble and he couldn't think beyond the fact he had killed Hiccup and oh gods, what if he handed him suddenly for it and thought it was on purpose?

Maybe that was what scared him, that he had been wanting that kiss and perhaps . . . it had been on purpose on Jacks end?

Jack found himself at the park a few blocks from his and Hiccups houses and he sat himself in the puddle on a swing, ignoring how cold it felt and how he wasn't sheltered from the rain. It was better then sitting in wet sand under the slide, at least this way he didn't have grains of sand going into his pants and under his nails. He hated that feeling.

"What the hell are you doing, you idiot?!"

Hiccup shouted out, nearly shrieking as he ran to Jack who looked up, stepping up and from the swing. Hiccup had followed after him? Even after the kiss?

"I. . . "  
"What were you thinking, moron?! You're gonna get sick or something and you know how freaked out our parents are? How freaked out you made ME when you ran off?! Even Toothless was worried and the only thing that cat cares about is his five meals a day!"

"Hic-"  
"Shut up, no shut up, what were you trying to pull out here?!"

"You make me feel like I'm having a heart attack just looking at you, Hiccup!" Jack shouted, cutting off the angry, upset ramblings and words of Hiccup. He moved and pushed Hiccup roughly, pushed him again, and again, weaker each time until he cling to the soaked through shirt, pressing his face to his collarbones and chest.

"It's just not fair how you make me gasp for air, how it hurts looking at you because you make me so nervous. It isn't fair that I . . . that I can't even stand you looking at a girl or guy for more than a second and there is no one to blame for ME!" Jacks voice wobbled but he pushed it to be strong enough to be heard.

"I don't want to fall in love, I don't want to but you are so damn worth it! And I'm not good enough! I barely wash my hair when I should, I wear the same damn clothes for a week at a time and more then once have you seen me do something like-"

"Pick your nose in grade school?"

"Exactly! Why . . . how could I ever be good enough to say how much I like you? Every time I even have tried, I get paralyzed and it comes out wrong. Why the hell do you have to be so damn perfect, Hiccup?"

Jacks words finally drowned out for a moment, the heat on his cheeks made him unsure if he was crying or flushed in a blush, he couldn't tell as he gave his confession, gripping Hiccups shirt and terrified to let go and to look up, to see the look on his best friends face and to see how he ruined everything further then he had when he ran off.

Two hands cupped the sides of his face, tilting Jack to look up and before he could get a word out to ask what the he was doing, lips were on his own and the cold rain suddenly felt warm, light, it felt like it was how it should be. Hell, he felt as if he could have his foot did that horrible pop from the ground and lift. The kiss ended and Jack finally looked to Hiccup, feeling that dweeby smile he adored the most and a nose booped his own.

"Maybe we should reconsider what college we go to, you need some classes for how stupid you can be." He murmured, pushing a wet lock of white hair behind Jacks ear before kissing him again in a peck.

What the future would hold for them both in their new relationship and love, Jack didn't know, but he did know that whatever they faced, they could do it together.

That's what true love did after all.


End file.
